UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 20
This is Issue 20 of UFSW Member Apocalypse. This issue is Gerard Centric. Issue 20 "We're going to need a good plan..." Infected says as he sits down on a fallen tree. "Your damn fucking right!" I yell... I'm at breaking point with him and his choices. "Every decision you make ends up with us getting shot at!" I continue to yell. "No one else is willing to make them though!" Infected replies. "Is that right aye... so I can do what I think's right huh?" I yell and look at the hostage James. "Your, your own person don't act as if I'm in charge of you!" Infected replies. "Ok... so maybe I do something useful and get rid of a burden..." I say as I draw my pistol from its holster. I point it at the hostage who gives me worried eyes. "Wait... Gerard what are you doing?" KUT asks. "Making my own choice." I say as I squeeze the trigger... the bullet tears through the man's chest and he falls to the ground gasping. "Holy shit man!" Cro yells in surprise. I look to Infected who doesn't know how to react. "If you want to be the one who leads us Infected..." I say as I holster my pistol. "Get, a fucking grip!" I say firmly as I walk away from the group. "Hold on a minute where are you going?" Fitz asks. "Away from here..." I reply. "Your leaving?" He asks in surprise. "No I need to get some time by myself." I say as he runs over to me. "Look you just killed that guy and now your just going to walk away?" Fitz asks. "Aye I am so would you let me go?" I say as I continue to walk away. "Will you just stop?" Fitz asks as I leave him behind. "Would you just fuck off!" I yell back... I walk out of the woods and throw my rucksack down. I sit by the small wooden fence which surrounds the woods. I can see the mansion in the distance. We were lucky to find it and instead of fighting we ran. Deja vu for me... the last time I was part of a community, we lost our home which was a hotel to the zeke. Instead of fighting they ran and I was forced to abandon them. I was still furious over Infected's decision, to try and calm myself I lay my head back and start taking deep slow breaths. I open my eyes to see Dutch and Cro standing in front of me. "What?" I ask as their silhouettes block the sun. "We've got a plan..." Dutch says. "Ohhh aye another one of Infected's great ideas?" I ask spitefully. "Actually we've all came up with it." Cro says as I sit up. "Well enlighten me." I say as the two begin to walk into the forest, I follow them and Cro says. "We went out looking for food and we found a truck." I nod as I walk beside them saying. "So..." "Well maybe if we can find a trailer we could fit everyone onto it and we could get out of here." Dutch says to me. "Aye well I lived out there on the roads, its much safer than the city." I say to the two. "That's the exact point... if we can just get out of here maybe we could find somewhere that is actually safe." Dutch replies. We reach the group and everyone still gives me odd looks. "Ahh so your staying?" Mage asks. "I never said I was leaving." I reply. "Right, so you heard the plan?" Infected asks. "Aye... but there's just one issue." I reply. "And that is?" Lee asks... he is sitting down and is still rough from his injury. "We don't have a trailer." I say but Dixon quickly replies. "Easy, my dad was a truck driver. The depot is at the end of the industrial estate." I look at Dixon who is so confident with his plan. "Ok... so where is the industrial estate?" I ask. "On the edge of the city." Infected tells me. "So is this the definite plan?" I ask... everyone nods and seem to be confident with Infected... even though he's the one that got us out here. "Ok then why waste time?" I ask. ---- Me, Dixon and Infected all creep along the brick wall. We're trying to find a way inside of the depot. "Ok now Mage and the rest are waiting to pick up the trailer... we just need to get the gate open." Dixon says to us. "Aye and get inside as well..." I say as I look through a crack in the wall. The truck trailers are lying abandoned and one has a cabin on it which would make it easier to keep people inside. A figure shifts infront of the crack and I stagger back. "What?" Infected asks. "We could have a problem..." I say to the two. "How so?" Dixon asks. "There's zeke inside." I mutter as I catch my breath from the surprise. "How many?" Infected asks. "Fuck knows..." I say as we creep round the corner of the depot wall and we find a car which is wedged into the wall. "Perfect." I say as I climb atop of the car and look over the wall. "How many?" Dixon asks. "Just two." I say as I begin to climb over. Infected takes out his mobile and as I climb over I hear him say. "Its clear, bring the truck in." I land softly behind the first zeke who is wearing worker's overalls and was presumably a driver. I unsling my SA80 as I slowly come behind the unaware zeke. I slash the zeke's hamstrings with the bayonet of my rifle, it collapses to its knees and screeches out in pain. I then plant the bayonet into its head. The second runs for me but with a quiet ting Infected shoots the zeke with his silenced pistol. "Nice one." I say as I pull my rifle out of the zeke's head. The warehouse door is barricaded and someone has hastily spray painted a warning onto it. "Infected inside..." Infected reads out aloud. "Doesn't matter lets just find some fuel for the truck." Dixon says as he goes into a small portacabin. Shortly the truck arrives and everyone who is hanging onto the side and back hop off. The truck is extremely loud as the engine is trying to get itself going again. "You sure this'll work?" Raxel asks Dixon. "Positive." He replies as Mage backs the truck up to the cabin trailer. A large thud comes from the warehouse door making us all pause. "Shit!" I yell as I turn around and the door thuds and pushes forward. "Right everyone get inside now!" Infected yells as the trailer attaches to the truck. Everyone climbs into the trailer and I stand with Infected in the empty courtyard. The door of the warehouse burst open and the zeke rush out. "Go!" I yell as the zeke run for us. We climb into the cabin and the truck begins to slowly move away. A zeke grabs hold of the edge but is quickly kicked away. "Can't this go any faster?" Cro yells as the zeke catch up with us. I stand by the edge and tighten my rucksack. "What are you doing?" Fitz asks me as I prepare to jump out. "I'm buying you all time!" I say as I slap his shoulder. Fitz looks at me confused as I ready myself. "Wait!" He yells. Another zeke pounces inside and manages to grab ahold of Infected. Dixon manages to wrestle it down and the two smash its head in. "We won't make it at this speed!" I yell to Fitz. "We will we just need to..." I interrupt him yelling. "Get out the city, and good luck!" I yell and jump out. "Gerard!" I hear Fitz yell. I land hard and quickly stumble to my feet. I fire my rifle into the air and I manage to gain the zeke's attention. I run quickly towards the portacabin where Dixon found the fuel. As I run I take a glance back to see the zeke sprinting after me and the truck still stalling. I run inside and slam the door closed. I look out the window and the truck disappears into the distance... they made it at least. The thuds on the doors and windows become louder and louder... I look to the fuel canisters and I sigh as I stick my bayonet into one of the jerry cans. "I'm not turning... I'm not turning!" I mutter as I throw the can across the room, governing it in petrol... "I'm not turning..." Deaths *James Unknown *Gerard (Presumed Dead) Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues